1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly for making connections with relatively thin, deflectable conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printed circuit tape offers certain advantages in providing multiple conductors in electrical circuits. The tapes are thin and flexible, yet may have a high density of electrical conductors incorporated in them. There is assurance that the conductors are uniformly isolated from each other, and the tapes are light in weight and adapted to a wide variety of uses. Problems arise, however, in making electrical connections between such printed circuit tapes, or from a printed circuit tape to a terminal junction or conventional wires. The problems are more acute where performance requirements are especially rigid as in the aerospace field. Vibration loads, the presence of moisture and temperature extremes mean that electrical connections must be made securely and full protection afforded.
For some uses, spring-loaded devices are caused to bear on the conductors to accomplish the electrical connection. This is disadvantageous where size and weight are a problem or where vibrational loads may be encountered. Environmental sealing presents a further difficulty with these constructions. Other designs, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,909, clamp the conductors beneath screws. This is not adapted to effect multiple connections in small sizes, and the screws are subject to loosening under vibrational loads. Sealing offers a further problem. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,974, individual posts, rather than screws, engage the conductors. Nevertheless, some holding arrangement is required, and the problem of obtaining uniform clamping force arises where multiple conductors are employed. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,291, a cylindrical pin is extended through a lamination that includes a conductor and a plastic sheet, but requires heating after this to melt a layer of solder on the pin to obtain a fused joint. More conventionally, cylindrical pins are extended through openings in the conductors and individually soldered to form the connections. Obviously, this is a slow and costly procedure, made more difficult for small-sized parts. Wave soldering sometimes is used, but many parts are not adapted for this technique. Soldered joints must be melted to permit subsequent separation of the elements, so that disassembly becomes difficult. Irrespective of these shortcomings, for high-performance applications, it has been the practice to separately solder each pin to the conductor with which it is associated, despite the laborious nature of this procedure and the expense it entails.